Monkey Fist
Monkey Fist, real name Lord Monty Fiske, is a villain who specializes in the mystical and martial arts. More specifically, he is obsessively consumed with the study of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, or Monkey Kung-Fu, and with monkey-themed magical artifacts. Physicality Appearance Monty is a tall man with long face, aquiline nose, and strong British aristocratic bearing when not affecting simian mannerisms. In addition, his physiology has been altered by DNAmy to include hands and feet like those of a monkey. Personality Monkey Fist's typical behavior included many monkey-derived tics, such as a hooting laugh, a tendency to knuckle-walk, beating his chest when sufficiently enraged, or using his feet to hold objects. He greatly admired the natural abilities that monkeys possessed, and his evil plots typically revolved around obtaining a mystic power that would make him more monkey-like, so that he could become a sort of supreme monkey ruler.Monkey Fist Strikes Because he was willing to go to great lengths to make his goals a reality, Monkey Fist was arguably one of the most evil characters that Team Possible faced repeatedly, although he was not an entirely serious villain. While other villains tended to rely on deathtraps to deal with foes indirectly, Monkey Fist stated and showed his willingness to kill, with his own hands, in his very first appearance.Monkey Fist Strikes His cunning, combined with his natural aggression and constant hunger for more power, always made him an extremely dangerous enemy. This was especially true in his hatred of Ron Stoppable, because Monkey Fist wished to be the only holder of the power they shared, and more than once attempted to kill Ron as a way of realizing that goal. Abilities Lord Monty Fiske was a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, or Monkey Kung Fu. Due to how few people were familiar with the already difficult to defeat fighting style, this made him a skilled and highly unpredictable combatant. Worthy of note was the fact that his years of experience in the style gave him a considerable advantage over those who came by their arguably near-instinctive knowledge of the style via Mystical Monkey Power, and he usually overcame them in a matter of minutes. Monkey Fist's practice of moving like a monkey, even outside of combat, combined with his genetically altered feet, had also granted him an increased level of dexterity with his feet, essentially making them a second set of hands.Monkey Fist Strikes His combat skills were advanced enough that he was one of the few villains, aside from Shego, able to regularly hold his own against Kim Possible in hand-to-hand combat. Monkey Fist was also granted Mystical Monkey Power by the Jade Idols.Monkey Fist Strikes While the exact impact of the power on him was unclear, if nothing else it made him capable of controlling the Lotus Blade, a shape-shifting sword that could only be wielded by someone who had come into contact with the power.Exchange In addition to his combat abilities, Monkey Fist often relied on his background as an archaeologist and expert on all things simian to advance his plans. Specifically, he regularly used mystical artifacts to either increase his own power, or to guide him to various treasures.Monkey Fist StrikesExchangeThe Full Monkey Biography Once a respected archaeologist and the leading expert on all things simian, Lord Monty Fiske was an example of the consequences of obsession. He first turned to Team Possible to help him recover one of four Jade Idols from a temple in Cambodia. Kim Possible retrieved the statue, which Fiske stole while disguised as a ninja to throw her off his trail. He returned the idol to his home in England, set it in precise alignment with three others, and was given Mystical Monkey Power as a result. He then changed his name from Monty Fiske to Monkey Fist in an appropriately ironic anagram. Ron Stoppable and a holographic Kim arrived, and Monkey Fist attempted to kill Ron to prevent anyone from learning of his secret. Ron evaded Monkey Fist long enough to reach the idols, and both he and Rufus and received Mystical Monkey Power. Ron and Monkey Fist fought, and while Ron's new skills in Monkey Kung Fu were no match for Monkey Fist's mastery of the art, this allowed Rufus to attempt to smash the idols. Monkey Fist desperately gathered the idols, seeking to preserve their power for himself, but a well-placed kick from Ron knocked him out and shattered the idols, ensuring that no one else could receive their power.Monkey Fist Strikes Monkey Fist and his team of Monkey Ninjas received a prophecy from the Mystical Monkey Monk that instructed them to seek out the "brightest monkey" that would lead them to the stars, where the Ultimate Monkey Master would be unstoppable. Assuming that he was the aforementioned Master, Monkey Fist determined that the smartest monkey was Frederick, Middleton Space Center's monkey astronaut. Monkey Fist and his ninjas broke into the Space Center, hijacked a rocket, and held the visiting children from the Rocket Boosters program hostage in order to ensure Frederick's cooperation. However, Frederick escaped just before the rocket launched, sending Monkey Fist, his ninjas, and unknown to them at the time, Ron Stoppable to the nearby space station. Kim and Frederick followed in an experimental rocket in order to save Ron, and Frederick used the station's artificial gravity control to help Kim overwhelm and capture Monkey Fist. Upon their return to the space center, only Monkey Fist was taken into custody, as his ninjas had escaped.Monkey Ninjas in Space While Ron and his parents took a family vacation to France, Monkey Fist, Shego, and Duff Killigan each attempted to steal a valuable greeting card microchip that Rufus, left in Kim's care, accidentally swallowed. Kim managed to keep Rufus out of their hands.Adventures in Rufus-Sitting With the help of rogue student Fukushima, Monkey Fist stole the mystical, shape-changing Lotus Blade from the Yamanouchi Ninja School. Ron and Rufus, visiting the school for an exchange program, helped fellow student Yori escape Monkey Fist and restored the blade to the school.Exchange Monkey Fist's next crime was to steal The Amulet of the Monkey King, but it accidentally bonded with Kim and turned her into a monkey. Monkey Fist captured her in order to extract the amulet, but Kim escaped before he could. Ron mistook Chippy, one of the Monkey Ninjas, for a transformed Kim, and spent the entire time proving his devotion to her by showing her a good time. The end result was that Chippy was so attached to Ron, she turned on and attacked Monkey Fist. After Kim was returned to normal, she inadvertently landed on Monkey Fist, defeating him. Steve Barkin then had Monkey Fist arrested for supposedly impersonating the Lowerton Lemurs mascot.The Full Monkey When Master Sensei was abducted from the Yamanouchi Ninja School, monkey hairs found at the scene made Monkey Fist the most likely kidnapper. However, this was actually a ruse by DNAmy, who baited Team Possible into tracking down Monkey Fist. She cornered Monkey Fist at a zoo, where the truth was revealed: she had given herself gorilla arms and legs in a misguided attempt to be closer to him, and Monkey Fist had been doing his best to avoid her. Once Team Possible realized Monkey Fist was in no actual danger, they left him to fend off DNAmy's advances as best he could. During Kim's Senior year, Monkey Fist was one of several villains invited to bid on HenchCo's molecular transducer. He and the others pursued Kim when she stole it, but he failed because Ron, mutated by HenchCo's Project Titan, intervened.Grande Size Me Monkey Fist once again stole from the Yamanouchi Ninja School, this time taking a scroll that contained the encrypted details of a mysterious mystic weapon. The scroll directed him to various shrines, each with a key that made a new portion of the scroll readable. Kim, Ron, and Yori pursued him, though were either a step behind or ahead in most cases, leaving them to deal with each shrine's traps while Monkey Fist continued his search. Kim and Yori attempted to handle to final shrine alone, but Monkey Fist captured them, forcing Ron to bring his baby sister Hana along in order to save them. Oddly enough, it was Hana who defeated Monkey Fist with a surprisingly strong throw, which allowed the stolen keys to be recovered.Big Bother In his final crime spree, Monkey Fist stole the missing half of a scroll detailing a bond between two mystical avatars: the dark destroyer Yono and the Monkey Mystic Weapon, known simply as "the Han". Monkey unearthed Yono and made a contract with him, hoping to soon have the Han in his grasp as well. It was not until he was again confronted by Team Possible and Hana that he realized the Han was actually Hana. Just as before, however, Hana was far more capable than she seemed, easily evading Monkey Fist and leading Yono in a chase in which he caused a rockslide and nearly buried his summoner. Yono eventually admitted defeat and retreated, at which point Monkey Fist was frozen in stone and descended with Yono's temple, doomed to follow the "path of the Yono".Oh No! Yono! His encounter with Yono in many ways resembles the traditional literary device of making a deal with the Devil. Monkey Fist was briefly visible in a cafe with DNAmy, still frozen in stone, in the series finale.Graduation, Part 2 Presumably, DNAmy had both restored her original human limbs and dug him up. Relationships Friends Fiske was originally accompanied by his manservant Bates, who was loyal to his Lord despite having doubts about the reality of the "nonsense" of Mystical Monkey Power. Bates was never seen after Monkey Fist's first defeat.Monkey Fist Strikes Since then, Monkey Fist has almost always been seen with the troop of elite Monkey Ninjas which he trained himself and which served as both his front-line fighters and butlers.The Full Monkey He briefly allied himself with Fukushima, a traitor from the Yamanouchi Ninja School, in order to obtain the Lotus Blade.Exchange Monkey Fist once joined forces with Dr. Drakken, Shego, and Duff Killigan. Their plan was to use the Tempus Simia to warp time and destroy Kim Possible in the past. Despite constant bickering, they worked together well enough to assemble the Tempus Simia idol but failed repeatedly to actually stop Kim. With the destruction of the Tempus Simia, these events were expunged from history.A Sitch in Time Love Interest DNAmy Monkey Fist's relationship with DNAmy began on a professional level when she agreed to radically alter his hands and feet. Since then, Amy became romantically fixated on Monkey Fist, to the point that she rejected offers from other suitors in order to stay true to him. Monkey Fist's feelings for Amy in return were less certain: initially, he appeared either grateful to her, or possibly somewhat fond of her.Partners But any feelings of acceptance came to a screeching halt, either immediately before or after Amy radically altered her own body, giving herself gorilla arms and legs in a misguided attempt to win Monkey Fist's love. This only served to make him extremely afraid of her, and he avoided her whenever possible from then on.Gorilla Fist Following Monkey Fist's misadventure with Yono that left him imprisoned in stone, his petrified form was seen in the care of Amy, who at some point restored her body to its original state.Graduation, Part 2 Enemies Ron Stoppable Ron Stoppable considered Monkey Fist his arch-foe, both because of his overwhelming fear of primates and especially monkeys, and the Mystical Monkey Power that they both shared. Monkey Fist, on the other hand, rejected this idea, because as he told Ron, "You're not an arch-foe, you're an arch-bumbler." Which is the reason Monkey Fist get frustrated everytime he loses to Ron. Despite this, Monkey Fist either unknowingly or unwillingly provided evidence to the contrary. He was one of the few villains that consistently remembered Ron's name, and because his evil plots always revolved around mystical, monkey-related power, Ron tended to get dragged into them and always played a major role in disrupting Monkey Fist's plans. Monkey Fist also considered a Ron a "false" holder of the power they shared, while he thought himself a truly destined one, and so he was greatly frustrated by each of the defeats he suffered at Ron's hands and began including revenge against Ron among his motives. In fact, the loathing between Monkey Fist and Ron was in many ways similar to the rivalry between Shego and Kim. Both villains were highly skilled fighters with sadistic natures, enjoyed mocking their targets, and insisted on being the only one to defeat their rivals. However, it should be noted that the battle in the Idol chamber was the first and only time Monkey Fist and Ron directly and seriously fought each other. Considering how swiftly Fiske pinned Ron to the floor, he would have emerged victorious had he not been concerned with rescuing the Idols from Rufus and subsequently burdened with them, which left himself open to Ron's coup de grâce ''dropkick. Kim Possible While Monkey Fist clearly despised Kim Possible for constantly getting in his way, his dislike of her tended to pale in comparison to his hatred of Ron. There was no doubt he considered her a worthy foe, however, because his plans often included ways to deal with Kim's unwavering determination to stop him. Monkey Fist's later habit of referring to Team Possible as "the cheer squad", or when faced with Kim alone, "the cheerleader", was most likely based on an acknowledgment of Kim being the driving force, both behind the team itself and her own cheerleading squad. Paraphernalia Clothes Fiske habitually wears a black Mandarin ''changshan tunic and pants, an attire Westerners often associate with martial arts and consider a "martial arts uniform". Sometimes he will accessorize it with a fez and smoking jacket while resting at "home". Equipment *Jade Idols, destroyed by RonMonkey Fist Strikes *Golden Banana containing soul of the Mystical Monkey MonkMonkey Ninjas in Space *Lotus Blade, returned to Yamanouchi Ninja School by RonExchange *The Amulet of the Monkey King, presumably returned to museumThe Full Monkey *Ancient Text containing phantom monkeys, accidentally donated to Middleton High School library by Ron *Encrypted scroll set containing encrypted details of the Monkey Mystic Weapon *Divided scroll containing details of the connection between Yono and the HanBig Bother *castle *Private plane customized and painted to look like a banana with wings. *Submarine with mechanical claw armsAdventures in Rufus-Sitting Quotes From "Monkey Fist Strikes" * Kim: Ron! Could you get a grip? * Ron: Mark my words, Kim! His lordship is 500 miles of bad road. * Kim: Ron! Lord Monty Fiske is a world-famous explorer and highly respected scholar. * Ron: Bad road! From "Exchange" * Ron: This could be a bad career move for you, Fukushima. * Fukushima: How so, outsider? * Ron: I mean how's this gonna look on your transcript? You know, this will keep you out of good ninja college for sure. * Fukushima: (concerned) But I was hoping to gain early admission. * Monkey Fist: Don't worry. I'll write you a letter of recommendation. And by then I'll have led an army of ninja monkeys into battle under the power of the Lotus Blade! The world will fall, making me supreme monkey ruler! From "Gorilla Fist" *'DNAmy': Oh, monkey puddin' pie. (Monkey Fist runs away but stops in front of Ron, Kim, Rufus, Yori, and Sensei) *'Ron': Dude, I think you're on a date. *'Monkey Fist': That's impossible! It was purely a professional relationship! *'DNAmy': (Grabs Monkey Fist and bear hugs him) (cheerfully) You keep sayin' that, but I know you don't mean it. (Grabs him again) Ohh, come here. (Tries to kiss him) *'Monkey Fist': (Pushes DNAmy's face away from him) (scared) No! (Escapes her grip) Get back! Stay away! (Hides behind Ron, Kim, Rufus, Yori, and Sensei) *'DNAmy': No fair hiding. You're my newest little cuddle-buddy. (Passes through Kim and Ron and starts chasing Monkey Fist) Gallery MonkeyFistStrikes.jpg|How dare you steal my power! Monkeyfist unearth Yono.png|I'm so close! Monkey Fist activate Tempus Simia.png|Ha, I did get to put the head on by myself Monkey Fist captures Rufus.jpg|Rufus is my pet now 1167.jpg|Monkey Fist turned into stone Monkey_Fist_what_use_is_he_to_me.png|Well, I didn't do it. Montysmiling.jpeg|Handsome Monty Monkey_Fist_and_time_group.jpeg|The gang Monkey_Fist_Future.jpeg|Future Monkey Fist Monkey_Fist_Shego.jpeg|The ultimate evil martial arts team up Monkey_Fist_No_Amy.png|No kissing please! Monkey_Fist_Child_high_five_with_foot.png|Pre-K Monty and friends Monty_catching_tea.jpeg|Feet are useful Monkey Fist The Lotus Blade.jpg|Be prepared for I hold the blade of power Monkey Fist crouch pose.jpg|My new ninja stance Monkey Fist swinging.jpg|I'm a monkey man with a treasure Screen_Shot_2013-04-17_at_5.59.21_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-04-17_at_6.00.39_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-04-17_at_6.13.08_PM.png 0864.jpg|Monkey Fist agrees with Kim on escaping the dungeon prison cell Trivia *''Tai Shing Pek Kwar'', which depending on the language spoken has a few different spellings, is actually TWO martial arts styles, that of Tai Shing, or "Monkey", and Pek Kwar, or "Axe-Hand". They are not the same. They are two separate disciplines both of which happen to be taught by ''The School of Tai Shing and Pek Kwar''; which most people confuse as the name of the more popular style of Monkey. Each style takes just as long to master separately, as often an adept must unlearn one to learn the second before being able to then properly be master of both. **It is also worth noting that neither of these martial arts styles originates in Japan or Cambodia in spite of both locations featuring prominently in connection with Monkey kung fu. It is in fact Chinese. ***Fiske stated the Mystical Monkey idols were scattered to the corners of the Earth by an ancient tribeMonkey Fist Strikes. ***The Yamanouchi School was carved out of the mountain by Toshimiru in the year 338AD.Exchange Which was in the middle of a massive migration of large numbers of Chinese nationals moving to Japan. So it is not surprising that in addition to embracing new Japanese traditions for Yamanouchi to maintain some of their Chinese heritage, especially if part of the original secret tribe of MMP practitioners. *Fiske's execution of Tai Shing appeared to be the sub-style of "Tall/Standing Monkey", which in fact best suited his stature. *Another name for "Monkey Kung Fu" is "Monkey Fist", which is what Monkey Fist calls himself, thus he named himself after the martial art, though it is not known if this was on purpose. *Monkey Fist wrote and most often held objects with his left hand.The Full Monkey Notable exceptions included the Lotus Blade, which he wielded with his right hand.Exchange *Monkey Fist was one of the few villains not surprised by Kim's sudden appearances. He would sarcastically refer to Team Possible as "The cheer squad". *Besides "A Sitch in Time", Monkey Fist was seen in only two episodes without his Monkey Ninjas, not counting Part 2 of "Graduation", since he was only a cameo: #Monkey Fist Strikes #Gorilla Fist *As Dr. Drakken is Kim's archenemy, Monkey Fist is Ron's archenemy. *Monkey Fist's booking number is 110602. *Despite being one of the most recurring villains of the franchise, Monkey Fist has only ever had one encounter with Team Possible to himself, but five with his Monkey Ninja minions. All of his other encounters were when he teamed up alongside other villains. Furthermore, Monkey Fist and his minions, together, teamed up with other villains in only once. *Excluding the Ghost of pirate Black-eye Brown, Monkey Fist is the only supernatural villain, relying mostly on mystical powers from ancient history to achieve his goals rather than advanced technology. Alternate Versions Monkey Fist from the Tempus Simia future looked exactly the same apart from more hair on his arms and legs, wearing a uniform in Shego's colors and a red shock collar. He was the first of Shego's henchmen to be encountered by Kim and the rebels. Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress He is voiced by Tom Kane who nowadays narrates a lot of TV ads and commercials and voices other fictional characters from other animated shows like some of the other KP voice actors do. Episode Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Adults